


Artemis and Sappho and the Story of Cuddle Time

by Ash_Ahlen



Series: Artemis and Sappho [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Ahlen/pseuds/Ash_Ahlen
Summary: Yes. This is all cuddling. No, I'm not apologizing.
Relationships: Artemis (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Sappho (fl. 600 BCE), Medusa/Original Character(s)
Series: Artemis and Sappho [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956139
Kudos: 13





	Artemis and Sappho and the Story of Cuddle Time

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

A phone buzzed—a text message.

Artemis glanced down at her phone, reading the ID, which told her the text message was from Medusa. She sighed, pausing her game to read what the snaked-haired lady wanted from her.

_Snakey: Hey. I know it’s a new moon, and you and Saph have the night booked, but I need some help. One of my patients is having a hard time. You mind giving me a hand, oh Goddess of the Moon? I’ll buy you a coffee with oat milk, just as you like._

Artemis groaned, slumping backward in the couch that occupied the perpendicular wall to the door of the apartment, across from a television set in the middle of a wall of books with several different game consoles plugged into it. She ran a hand down her face and huffed before typing her reply.

_I’m on my way._

As Artemis ended her game, her wife, Sappho, emerged from her writing room to refill her water cup. She watched Artemis shuffle around, grabbing a light jacket and tying her shoes, before asking, “Where are you going?”

“Medusa’s having some trouble with one of her patients and asked for a hand,” Artemis replied, grabbing her keys off the hook by the door, “I’ll be back when I’m back. Don’t wait up too long. I’ll join you in bed.”

Sappho nodded, setting her still-empty cup down and bouncing to the door to give Artemis a peck on the cheek. “Remember to not be too overbearing,” she said.

“I’m not overbearing,” Artemis grumbled, returning the kiss before leaving the apartment to head to where Medusa did outpatient work at the local hospital. When Artemis returned, three hours later, and without Medusa, who was still doing paperwork, Sappho was still awake and had made a nice dinner without setting the house on fire. She and Kate were chatting at the dinner table, plates empty, and the only part of the conversation that Artemis caught was something along the lines of “banging quieter,” though what the context was, Artemis didn’t want to know.

“We waited for you!” Sappho called from the table as Artemis took off her shoes and hung up her coat and keys.

“Like one pig waits on another,” Kate muttered, loudly sipping on her water and choking as Sappho kicked her under the table.

“I’m not hungry,” Artemis muttered, brushing past the table into her bedroom and undressing, wrapping herself in a towel and taking a short, hot shower.

Sappho knew why Artemis was like this, and she knew what Artemis needed. So, she got up from the table, ruffled Kate’s hair (much to her annoyance), and made her way to the bedroom she and Artemis shared, pulling the covers aside and getting out Artemis’ nightgown. She considered getting a cup of tea ready for Artemis, but the shower was turned off far too soon for her to get that ready, so she decided to put on her nightgown and hop in bed to wait for Artemis. Artemis walked in the room, still drying her hair with the patterned star towel Sappho had gotten for her for their last anniversary. She smiled when she saw Sappho had gotten her nightgown out, and smiled at Sappho’s open arms when she put it on, setting the towel on a nearby chair and laying down in bed, burying her head in Sappho’s chest. Sappho tugged the blankets around the two of them before wrapping her arms around her wife’s broad shoulders, tangling her fingers in her curly white hair and massaging Artemis’s scalp.

Artemis made a contented noise, something between a sigh and a moan, as she shifted her arms from flopped by her sides to wrap around Sappho, one burrowing under the pillow Sappho had her head-on and the other resting lazily around her hips. Sappho smiled, kissing Artemis’s head as she continued her massage. She felt Artemis’s breathing deepen as she dozed, though she never truly slept, and Sappho was reminded of the many nights and days they spent like this.

Medusa worked with patients who suffered pain she was intimately familiar with. Sometimes, she needed Artemis’s calming presence if she had a particularly traumatized patient. More often than not, Artemis used her magic to protect the patient and start to restore the security they felt before the event that led them to Medusa. This must have been one of those times, Sappho thought. Artemis’s magic was powerful, and it did drain her energy if she had to use it for an extended period.

Artemis stirred, shifting her head to the side and pressing a gentle kiss to Sappho’s upper chest, moving her body slightly, so her head was nestled in the nook of Sappho’s shoulder. Her breathing remained steady, telling Sappho she hadn’t started dozing again.

“Did you go hunting?” Sappho asked, running her hand up and down Artemis’s back.

Artemis hummed. “Apollo did. He said it was his turn because I had the last few, and I wasn’t going to stop him,” she murmured.

“It’s always extra terrifying when the Sun shows up at your door,” Sappho mused, kissing Artemis’s head again and adjusting the covers to cover the two of them as they had partially slipped off after Artemis moved.

Artemis hummed again. “Less talking. More snuggles,” she whispered, her breathing beginning to deepen once more.

Sappho chuckled, carefully adjusting herself to press a gentle kiss to Artemis’s lips before closing her own eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Eliza for giving me the inspiration to write this!
> 
> Chance of being edited: High


End file.
